Ren of Diastra
'Ren of Diastra ('full name: Ren Vlanir Lokietus son of Chief Burligrad from the village of Celastra Nottmaniar of Diastra) is one of the main characters of the novel ''Ceosan: The Phoenix Age''. His name has four different origins although none is mentioned explicitly. Conceptualization Ren started as "Zurin", a side character Fox Guild Elite. But When the Fox Guild took a more important role in the plot, the characters from the Elites were developed, given names and pasts. Past Ren and his older brother Lei went through a lot of hardships in their early childhood being part of the last remaining Celastran village in the world. Celastrans like them were feared for their great power and were either avoided or condemned to die. Despite their superior power, they were the fewest among the three races. There was only one Celastran for every ten to fifteen humans and five homo superus. And things went worse when the Forces were heavily tainted by evil; the Celastrans were afflicted by a plague which the other two races were immune to and were decreasing in number until only one village remained, the vilage Celastra Nottmaniar. Celastrans of the village died one by one leaving Ren and Lei as the last remaining Celastrans at a very early age. The village declared its name as Nottmaniar, indepentent of all Celastrans but to keep them safe from the remaining Celastran siblngs, Ren and Lei's powers were sealed with various markings and piercings. Avoided and abused, the siblings were forced to wander outside Nottmaniar where they were found by Rakayan. For a while, he let them stay at the orphanage with his sister Shia who runs the orphanage. But because of Ren's tendency to lose his temper easily which temporarily releases his powers causing great havoc, Rakayan let them join Fox Guild as Elites and taught them how to control their abilities. Lei learned quickly being a gifted fast learner, and was able to have some of his seals removed on his own. Ren on the other hand had to have a lot of training to have one seal removed. By the time he turned fifteen, Ren still had seventeen seals from the original twenty, while Lei had only three left. Appearance and Personality Ren is of a muscular "strength-type" built, made to suit his large wepon of choice. Like all Celastrans, he is very tall and has dirty blond hair (Celastrans have hair color ranging from light brown to dirty blond) and scarlet eyes that glow slightly in the dark (unlike sanguinese eyes that have a natural glow). He wears clothes that are reminiscent of goth-punk with slight heavy metal style because it goes well with his seals and his cocky personality. As a Fox Elite he wers the prescribed sets of uniforms. His hair is casually unruly with a side parted fringe that extends to his chin and he has a thin, long ponytail at the back. His most obvious seals are those markings on his cheeck which begins below his eyes and ends slightly below the level of his lips, and the four piercings above his right eyebrow. Another of his seals that are easy to see are the piecings on his ears, toungue and (before Mikan successfully helped him remove it) on his lip. The last seal that he managed to remove on his own permanently (with Mikan in his vision) is the one on his neck. Ren's signature description is "burly, dirty blond haired, green eyed, cocky, loves to joke and sarcastic" which can easily be seen in how he carries himself and dresses (although Mikan is the one who makes his clothes). He is awkward around girls his age and likes to act cool around his friends. He is a part of the Perv Quartet, a group rightfully named for its four members are all gutter-minded. He likes to tease Mikan for being petite and boyish, to compete with Keiji and to attempt to teach Mikko the ways of the Perv Quartet (he always fails because Lei, Jyuumo and Mikan always make him stop). He is quite a daredevil but he has a very high respect for his older brother. Abilities Ren has great power, being a Celastran pureblood, but his power is usually manifested in his great strength. He even says it takes quite a lot of human strengths to carry and swing around his sword which "weighs as much as Mikan". He is also shown to have superior speed, although not greater than Lei's and an ability to blast energy from his body or through his sword when he weilds it. He also has a third class Terrekinesis which he doesn't use very much. He and Lei also has several combo attacks shown during the final war. Relationships He is very respectful to his brother Lei, never talking back to him and always obeying him, despite mutterings. He learned to look up to Lei after he saw how hard Lei worked to keep them both alive when they fled from their former home. Whenever he has the even slightest problems, he would share to his older brother who always tries his best to help. Ren greatly idolized Jinkenchi whom he viewed as his greatest role model. Jyuumo and Toruna were both like older brothers to him and Mikko was like his little brother who looked up to him in turn. Keiji and later Yggrix and Guizu are his best friends and together they make up the Perv Quartet. He and Mikan were rivals from when they first met, but eventually warmed up to each other. Despite that, they get along by insulting each other and calling each other names. Although they don't show it, they truly care for each other greatly. It is only later in the novel when they start caring for each other openly. (click here for more info) Trivia *Ren and Mikan share a love for oranges and are often depicted eating, holding or fighting over the said fruit. *Ren can't cook and is afraid of lizards. *He is allergic to peanuts. *Mikan calls him "Rocky, Pincusion Paintface and Ren-ren". *Mikan has a tendency to lick utensils and food (and sometimes her wounds or her lips) and Ren admits to Lei that she does it in a "rather distracting manner". Mikan is totally unaware of her mannerism's effect on him. It was even featured in Ceosan Special: Kiss Day ''when Mikan licks her fork as she ate Ren's orange cake and even licked blood off the wound on Ren's cheeck, making him blush furiously. *Mikan made most of his clothes, the most notable of which is the one he wears in the novels second half. *In [[Ceosan Specials|''Ceosan Special: Islands]], when the Portal of Time opened, Ren and his double came upon two boys with a splitting image to him and almost admitted that he is their father. They were careful enough not to tell Ren who their mother was when he asked, but later when Ren and Mikan (still in her true form) started arguing, one of the kids quipped "Nah, Mom always wins." *His character item is an orange (same with Mikan) and his image color is black and orange while his character animal is a racoon. *Like the other Perv Quartet members, he has a tendency to turn red and nosebleed when they get turned on. Ceosan Special: Kiss Day